


A Galaxy Away

by LordGay



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: A few spoilers for the SoR and FA expansions, Crying, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Theron cries, Who decided crying needed its own tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGay/pseuds/LordGay
Summary: Drabble: Theron takes a moment to look back on a few fond memories he shared with Darth Nox.[Fic takes place during Fractured Alliances. Spoiler Warning!]





	A Galaxy Away

Theron leaned back in his captain’s chair, nothing but the sound of a soft hum of the engine filling the air. He had just watched the holo that broadcasted throughout the galaxy from the Outlander, Commander, Sith Lord, whatever people knew Darth Nox as. Now everyone everywhere knew about them, knew how much Theron loved that crazy son of a Hutt. 

_ ‘Am I making the right choice?’ _ Theron thought to himself, heaving a sigh. He wouldn’t dare talk out loud, especially when GEMINI 16 could be watching him as he sat. 

He was sitting in the middle of wide open space. If anyone were to kill him, now would be the perfect time. And honestly, he wouldn’t blame them. Right now in this very moment, he is not a good person. Though, was Theron ever? Everyone has heard of his betrayal, they wanted his head or wanted him prisoner. Even his former Republic that he  _ fought _ so hard to protect, that he  _ sacrificed _ everything for,  _ defended _ … 

Theron’s hands flew to his head, gripping his hair with rough fingers in frustration. Was he ever worthy of Darth Nox? He is-  _ was… _ an SIS Agent. Yet he somehow managed to gain the attraction from none other than the Dark Council member. They  _ were _ enemies, destined to fight until the galaxy was nothing but ashes left from the war. 

That never stopped Theron from feeling butterflies in his stomach every time the Dark Lord’s lips met his. 

The first time was a little awkward due to Theron’s inexperience. He always focused on work and that’s exactly how the brunette liked it. Relationships always got messy and he never took the time to settle down with anyone, especially a  _ Sith _ . But something about the fact they were enemies made the kiss that more  _ thrilling _ . 

_ “And they said if I ever kissed an Imp I’d spontaneously implode…” _

_ “Maybe by the time we reach Yavin 4~”  _

The second time was way different. Theron still remembers how difficult it was,  _ saying goodbye _ , knowing full well if they saw each other again it would be to kill one another. Theron may be somewhat a fighter but he knew when it came to martial arts, Darth Nox was way stronger than him. One of the things Theron always admired about the Darth; he could always do the  _ impossible _ . Nonetheless, those eyes that he could get lost in for hours always comforted him in a strange way. Most people probably knew what was coming when they saw death in those swirling orbs but not Theron.  _ Never Theron _ . He only ever saw love and adoration.

Maybe going up against an ancient Sith Lord really sparked up their relationship. Theron would never know.

_ “Soon, as we rejoin the fleet and make the jump to lightspeed, that’s it. No more truce. You and I, we probably won’t exchange another word ever again.”  _

_ “Who needs words?” _

Theron tried hard to keep himself together, like he always did. But he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Betraying the Commander, seeing the look of betrayal on Umbara,  _ everything after that _ … His guilt hung thickly in the air, surrounding him in a dark cloud of emptiness. 

He had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel  _ this desolate _ . 

Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped onto his lap, damping his pants only slightly. The coolness from the ship did little to stop his trembling. He’d blame the temperature if anyone asked why he was shaking so much. And perhaps, the dust was gathering in the cockpit at this exact moment.

More excuses on how he was truly feeling. 

_ “I love you, Theron. Come home.” _

Theron bit his lip to the point of almost bleeding in an attempt to stop himself from sobbing. But it was too late. His heart felt heavy, his vision blurry. He wanted nothing more than to just turn his ship around and head to Odessen. If GEMINI 16 was watching this, the droid must’ve thought Theron was so pathetic, especially right now. 

He couldn’t care less at this point. 

Theron missed Darth Nox. He missed him a lot. He missed the jokes, teasing, laughs, and that smile… Darth Nox wasn’t known to smile often but when he did, Theron could only ever smile back. It was quite strenuous to resist, even in the most dire or times.

Theron shook his head, violently wiping his face of any tears or trails they may have left behind. He had to be the bad guy, he just had to. If he didn’t, The Alliance and everything they fought so hard to protect would be for nothing. 

Theron pushed the thoughts of the Commander to the back of his mind, needing to focus on the task at hand.  _ ‘I promise, once this is all over, we’ll be together again. And this time, I’ll hold you tight and never leave your side.’ _

Without a second thought, he wasted no time in opening his holomap and setting his destination to Copero. And just as his ship jumped to lightspeed, he could’ve sworn he heard  _ that particular _ soft voice hummed in his head, just as fondly as he remembered.  _ “You better.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve recently started reading Theron x male!Sith Inquisitor fics and they had me very inspired to write this. I am really nervous to post my fic because I never really wrote a Star Wars fic before but I wanted to give it a try anyways! I’m hoping to improve once I get more comfortable with writing Swtor pieces. 
> 
> If you’re wondering why Darth Nox has no description, I did that on purpose. I want you, the reader, to imagine Darth Nox is your character. Any fics I write after this will probably follow the same concept. I am planning on writing some fluff, smut, maybe more angst, etc later on of Theron x male!Sith Inquisitor. Because the male Sith Inquisitor flirting with Theron is my life, I love it so much haha! In all honesty, I love when Theron falls for the bad guys. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my semi angst fic about Theron thinking of his love! And thank you for reading!


End file.
